<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The sheep is sheared by Ikobi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705495">The sheep is sheared</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikobi/pseuds/Ikobi'>Ikobi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A sheep among demons [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Biting, F/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:01:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikobi/pseuds/Ikobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A small drabble where I'm just exploring my relationship with the prince of Hell.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A sheep among demons [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The sheep is sheared</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first long fic, I'm not used to writing at all so please be easy on me. Original character is vague because I'm writing about myself. It's a bit embarrassing but taking that leap of self indulgence! I may update this with more disjointed obey me drabble involving the other characters in the future!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two figures were sitting together along the lakes embankment silhouetted by the full moons. Of course this would seem peculiar but by this time the magic of the Devildom made her feel at ease. Diavalo and herself were in the midst of an evening picnic. Post dinner they took their wine and cheeses in a neat little basket provided by Barbatos and sprawled out on a luxuriously textiled quilt overlooking the secret gardens lake.</p><p>After several months in hell the exchange student and the prince found themselves unlikely wine partners after she had commented on several occasions during the dinners they shared. This piqued his interest as Lucifer was more of a demonus demon and Barbatos tea. While the exchange student seemed to be more fanatical about tea than even Barbatos, Diavolo only really cared for the formality behind it. This exchange student didn't seem to share his refined pallet but she was curious and engaging in his interests and so he was happy to have someone listen so attentively.</p><p>Tonight they were sipping from one of his personal private stock, a spirit older than her bloodline and she seemed to enjoy it greatly. In the dim Devildom night he could see the faint swell of her lips and the more relaxed manner she had while she reclined. How she managed to hold her own with three glasses of demon produced wine he'll never know but he was happy all the same. There was hardly a creature that ever completely let their guard down around him, he didn't mind so much as that was just the fact of being high status but that's what he cherished most about this human. She was polite and open when speaking but honest and kind. She spoke her mind freely but not without a great deal of thought behind it. Diavolo had observed her these evenings they shared together and he could tell that she had more patience than even Simeon but her carefree and relaxed attitude sometimes made him wonder if she wasn't a natural born demon.</p><p>"You're unusually quiet tonight Dia." Her tone was light and playful when he noticed her eyes meeting his. Her mouth wasn't smiling but her eyes crinkled in the same manner. 'Always observant.' He thought. 'Rarely anything gets by her even if she doesn't address it openly.' Diavolo turned his head to look up at the sky away from her prying gaze. He felt that he couldn't keep secrets from her and he wasn't sure if he liked that or not.</p><p>"I was just lost in you." He finally replied after a small and wistful sigh. "I'm not sure how you've managed to lay such a trap." Her low and smooth laugh rang out after a moment of silence.</p><p>"I hadn't the intention to entrap you my Lord." He opened his mouth to protest her using his title. "But I have no qualms with holding you in my arms if you so wish it dearest Dia." Ah, she was teasing him, how was she such a natural flirt? A grin spread across his face and he turned over onto his side to face her, supporting himself with an elbow, and a hand holding up his head. His long arm closed the distance between them all too easily and he brushed a thumb gently over her bottom lip wiping away that confident smile of hers. He held her gaze for a moment, he always admired how she met his daffodil colored eyes with her seemingly pitch black ones directly.</p><p>"So you'll hold me?" He grinned but she caught the dark shadow that flashed in his eyes too late. His arms caged on either side of her in a second, his broad and immovable chest radiated heat that made her shiver in the cool night air. Her pulse quickened and her legs pressed together by his shift minutely yet her face didn't betray anything.</p><p>Diavolo was disappointed, why wouldn't this small human show any reaction towards him. He could never catch her off guard and she was never flustered, did she not feel the electricity that ran through his body whenever they met too? Was he not attractive to her? Did his status really put a barrier between them after all? He inwardly sighed, even as Prince he knew he couldn't always have what he wanted, but this human's heart made this demon greedy and he wouldn't give up.</p><p>He dropped his head closer to her face, he didn't catch her eyes closing in anticipation because he was focused on how wonderful she smelled. His lips dipped close to her ear and his expression softened with a smile.</p><p>"Well? Will you hold me <em>princess</em>?" Diavolo asked again in a sultry tone. A single gasp answered him. He pulled back in bewilderment just enough to truly see her beneath him. Her hands balled into fists and her nails dug into her palms. He could see her pulse thumping just below her ear, suddenly he was acutely aware of her legs squeezing together, the rise and fall of her breast, she was biting her bottom lip, eyes were wide, and what took his own breath away, her face was flushed a warm and bright color. An entirely new sight to this millennia old demon, she wasn't actually unaffected by him? She hadn't been rejecting him? A new smile spread across his face and his expression softened affectionately at her. "Ooooh? What a new expression <strong>that</strong> is." His tone danced with mirth.</p><p>Her hands flew up to cover her face and she turned her head away from him in embarrassment.</p><p>"NO!" She cried. "Please don't look at me right now!" Her voice was the highest whine he'd ever heard from her, it made him feel mischievous. He grabbed a wrist and pulled it away from her with ease despite her reluctance.</p><p>"Oh no you don't~" He rumbled. "I've found something good here, how could I not look?" He pinned her arm down with his massive forearm and cupped her cheek to gently forcing her back towards him. He then took her other wrist in his other hand and gently slid his fingers beneath her palm and in between her face while holding her hand. Diavolo pressed a kiss on her knuckle just over her mouth. "This entire time I thought that you were just an infuriating temptress knowingly deflecting my advances." He left a kiss on another knuckle. "But here it seems that you're just a little bit dense." His eyes bore into hers, he was a large predator with his prey just where he wanted it. "You probably haven't any idea how wounded I've felt having my attention rejected." He let himself press closer to her completing his cage and closed his eyes. His wings shuttered behind him at her soft gasp from their sudden increased skinship. The demon prince hovered his lips close to her ear once again.<br/>"You know. If I didn't know any better I would think you'd like being treated specially by me, <em>princess</em>." Diavolo enunciated the last word and then dragged his fangs over the soft junction between her neck and shoulder eliciting a softly sweet moan from her lips. He inhaled sharply and gripped her hand and shoulder as a shiver ran through his entire body and he stilled himself. Drinking in her scent before slowly grazing her skin further, fangs just about bringing the soft flesh to it’s breaking point.</p><p>In the distance he heard the toll of the large clock that was settled in the heart of the city shifting his consciousness.</p><p>“Ah, ouch Dia!” Her concerned voice snapped his attention back to her, he was gripping her hand harder than he’d meant to and he immediately let go. His expression read as regret and concern as he pushed himself up to a kneeling position and pulled her up with him by her hand till they were both sitting facing each other.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Diavolo looked at her with genuine apology. She thought he looked like a big wounded puppy then he bowed down to press a kiss on her offended hand. “I’m afraid that this is all the time I have for you tonight. There is a meeting I must tend to.” He spoke as he stood up and assisted her along with him. The demon looked down at this small human woman standing before him, he was so very close to losing control with such a hint of a reward. He swallowed and looked past her. “Barbatos will escort you home. I had a wonderful evening tonight and hope to see you for next week's bottle, it’s another special favorite of mine that I think you will enjoy.” He steered her by the shoulders around to face Barbatos whom she didn’t even realize had been there.</p><p>How much did he see!? Her heart pounded in her chest as she studied the butlers face. If he had he gave no indication of it as his gentle smile greeted her politely as always. She didn’t miss the exchange of eye contact the prince and his servant shared when she turned away to take Barbatos’ lead on the path. As the two parted from her night's company she turned to give a small polite bow.</p><p>“Thank you for another wonderful night my Lord. I can hardly wait for our next meeting. I hope that you don’t work too hard and are able to retire to bed at a decent time tonight.” Her usual polite demeanor was up, that wall she used to keep herself separate from the others. No matter, it wasn’t an issue now, he had seen the cracks in her fortress.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I won't leave you waiting long, I’ll see you in the morning at R.A.D.” He grinned and turned to attend his duties for the night, a bit of a spring in his step.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning was stressful already as she nursed a hangover from the previous night and missed breakfast due to her extra time showering to sooth the throbbing. The seven lords did little to ease her irritation as they bickered the entire way to the institution and even now into the council room. She didn’t outwardly show her irritation but they didn’t pry into her extra quietness as she hadn’t been able to acquire her daily coffee either. She breathed deep to calm her inner wrath and took her seat leaving her eyes closed. A welcoming aroma met her nose and she snapped them open to see a to-go cup pushed in front of her. Satan took his seat next to her and gave a knowing look.</p><p>“Ah, my knight in shining armor.” She smiled and didn’t hesitate to take a long drought of the hot liquid. “How did you know just what I needed?” She finally looked at him beaming.</p><p>He took a sip of his own and sat back, crossing his legs and slipping his fingers in between a bookmarked page of the book on his lap.</p><p>“I could feel your rage as soon as you stepped onto campus. I was already in line and figured you could use a little treat, especially after not drinking any water when you returned last night.” He hummed without looking up, which she was glad for because she suddenly felt sheepish. “Must have been one you really liked for you to forget.” He smiled knowingly causing her to cross her own legs and take another sip while pretending to look at her papers in front of her.</p><p>“Thank you.” She stated simply hoping his curiosity would be sated with her refusal to deny anything. Before he might have said anything Diavolo entered the council room and the general chatter and bickering from the other members hushed down. She followed his figure the entire way to his throne. ‘His uniform was rather snug on him isn’t it?’ She wondered as he addressed everyone with arms wide in his usual fashion and sat down. The morning council meeting proceeded but she wasn’t listening. Her attention was focused on his broad hands, those hands that engulfed hers. His mouth where on occasion pearly fangs flashed in his frequent smiles, those fangs that she could still feel on her neck. His impossibly wide chest and shoulders, those that had formed a safe embrace that she could imagine herself never leaving.</p><p>“Is that within your ability?” She hardly heard Satan's voice beside her. Wasn’t she supposed to be doing something right now? Where was she-</p><p>“I don’t think it should be a problem, right <em><strong>Princess</strong></em>?” She felt branded with a hot coal, instantly snapping up only to meet Diavolos eyes in embarrassment and panic. A chair clattered against the floor as Mammon abruptly hopped up. Asmo clutched onto Beel who was blushing furiously. Levi choked and even Belphie jolted up hitting his head on the desk. Lucifer was frozen but looking in shock looking between the Prince and human, Satan leaning on his fist against the desk with an amused and knowing look.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>